Azula's Tale
by Lokis-queen26
Summary: the Tale of Azula's redemption
1. Prologue

The hundred-year war was over, the Avatar had succeeded in bringing Ozai's reign to an end. Zuko and Katara had barely been successful in taking out Azula, who was slowly losing her mind to the idea of being Fire Lord. She looked across the court yard as her brother stood beside the waterbender who had chained her to the storm grate. She screamed out in anger, fire flying from her mouth as she still refused to admit defeat.

"Take her to the mental institution and keep her in restraints" Zuko told the guards as they approached. Azula continued to glare and lash out at her brother and his companion.

"This isn't over, BROTHER!" she spat in his direction as she was dragged away;

Azula smirked seeing the fear in Katara's eyes as she helped Zuko back into the palace as he was slowly recovering from being hit by lightning. Making a mental note she knew to go after the waterbender first once she was finally free. Once inside the institute she was placed within a restraint jacket and placed under maximum security with limited interactions. She kept silent withdrawn from the doctors. Her personal doctor would try to Azula to talk; speak her mind and try to get over her hallucinations of her mother.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" she would randomly ask to no one in particular as she would sit alone in the dark. The nurses would observe her conversations to the empty room. They felt pity for the once great princess. They use to admire her strength, courage and intelligence. Now they saw just what Ozai had done to the poor child twisting her into a weapon who lost all purpose when the crown was taken from her.

One warm summery day the newly crowned Fire lord Zuko, against his better judgement went to visit his mentally unstable sister. He had news of their mother and wanted to share the information that former Princess Ursa was alive; that their father had lied to both of them about her death.

"Well well, if it isn't my high and mighty big brother coming to mingle with the insane." she spat towards him. Zuko didn't flinch or shy away from her sharp tongue. He waited for her to calm down as a nurse closed the door.

"I wanted to check on you, we have differences and rivalry but that doesn't mean you're not family." he said sitting on a chair next to the bars that protected the nurses and doctor from his sister's temperament and wrath.

"Just, say why you're here and leave. You don't care about me; you have the throne what more do you want from me?" She looked away from him, glaring at some invisible force.

Zuko sighed, "Father lied to both of us Azula, and not just about how the fire nation is supreme and deserves to rule the world.." he paused waiting for Azula to look at him, "Mother is alive, I don't know where she is, but she's alive and I need your help to get Father to tell where she is."

Azula's head snapped up to glare at him. Ursa, their mother; the woman who abandoned her beloved son and ran from Azula, the monster she was believed she was. Glaring she stood up and grabbed the bars in front of her; eyes burning with hate.

"Why would I help you?" she spat, "What's in it for me?"

"How about you help me and I let you out of here for good behavior" he said calmly watching her. Azula smirked, then let her face become emotionless once more. "Let me think about it Zuzu. I'm tired now, leave" she said turning her back to her brother and laying on the bed in her cell, not even acknowledging him leave.


	2. Chapter 2: plotting time

Shortly after Zuko left the institution leaving his sister behind, Azula began to think about what her brother had said.

'Father lied to both of us Azula, Mother is alive' She could hear Zuko say monotoned.

Azula scoffed to herself; why should I trust him? Father always said he was weak, a traitor to our glorious nation. She thought to herself. Staring at the wall she thought back to the waterbender peasant who caused her to lose the throne to Zuko.

"What if I agree to help poor Zuzu get his precious mommy back, would it finally give me the chance to get my revenge?" Azula spoke softly to herself. She smiled maliciously to the darkness that surrounded her, as realization struck her. If she could convince her goody-goody brother that she was willing to talk to their father, gain his trust she would be free to pursue the Water tribe woman. She began to cackle as her mind became further and further lost.

"Yes, Zuzu would do anything to get dear mother back. Not to mention his moronic attraction to that waterbender, even give up the throne to protect them both. Then I will become the Fire Lord I was destined to be." she spoke before the hallucination of her mother's ghost interrupted her thoughts of revenge.

"Azula, please my daughter your destiny isn't what your father has forced you to believe." the voice spoke only to Azula

"What do you know about my destiny, I was only a monster to you" She shouted out at the dark room.

"No, Azula I loved you" her mother's voice spoke once more. Azula bent fire about her cell trying to rid her mind of the visions and voices.

Hearing the commotion coming from Azula's cell nurses and doctors rush in with a shot what would allow her to calm down. Azula thrashed against the hands that restrained her, cursing at the doctors, nurses, even the guards and her mother's ghost. Soon the princess was dreary-eyed and calm, resting against the wall. She watched as the nurses changed out her bedding, curtains, the table and chairs; everything had been burnt during Azula's fit of rage.

Once she was left alone in her cell, her thoughts once again returned to plotting revenge on the waterbender who was now her number one target and enemy. I could always kidnap her dear brother, or her father and lure her into a trap. Or I could convince the young airbender that Katara Azula grimaced at the thought of the name, that Katara was in danger and being hunted by trained assassins and the only way to keep her safe is to leave her with me and Zuko in a secluded location, as I send him on a wild saber-tooth moose chase. Azula slowly fell asleep as she continued of all the different ways to dispose of the Water Tribe peasant, already knowing to send a letter to Zuko to let him know she will be willing to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several weeks following Zuko's visit to Azula's room, bringing with him news of their reclusive mother and asking for her help to get their father to disclose Ursa's location. Azula saw this opportunity as a way to get revenge on both Zuko and the waterbender.

Once Azula found out that her mother had written a secret letter, containing untrue information about her brother and his lineage. Azula broke free from her restraints and ran to find the letter. Once it was in her possession, she used it against Zuko, allowing her to travel with him and his friends; all of whom were wary of the young woman.

"Zuko, are you insane?" Sokka asked him watching as Azula looked at her nails boredly waiting for the trip to begin.

"Sokka, she is the only one who knows where to begin to look, and unless I bring her with, she won't say where." Zuko said softly, almost defeatedly hoping the water tribe warrior would understand. Sokka rolled his eyes but agreed as he tried to sympathize with him.

The group climbed onto Appa, as Azula began to climb up into the saddle she lost her grip when Appa shifted, Sokka out of instinct grabbed her hand pulling her up into the saddle.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped pulling her arm from his grip, but grabbed Sokka shirt; Katara reacted snapping Azula with a water whip.

"Hands off my brother." she yelled. Zuko stepped between the younger teens, in an attempt to break up the would be fight. Azula scoffed and sat as far away from the rest of the group as the saddle would allow. Her plan replaying in her mind.

*time jump*

It had been 3 weeks since the group set off to find the fire nation siblings mother. Azula having had several relapses during their travels; Zuko having to step in each time to keep the peace. One-night Azula was busy fighting her demons as the rest of the gang slept. She decided to try to meditate to calm her mind enough to sleep. Sokka being on the alert, was awoken by her movements as Azula left the area to find a quiet place to meditate.

Wondering what she could possibly be plotting Sokka decided to follow her; trying to be as quiet as possible. Azula heard a twig snap, whirling around she got into a defensive stance, scoffing when she realized it was only the Water tribe warrior.

"I don't need a babysitter." She spoke dropping her arms as she glared at the young man. "I suggest you mind your own business" she turned and continued towards a cliff that stood out over the sea.

"I didn't say you needed one." Sokka replied to her response, looking towards the moon; He still mourned the loss of Princess Yue, who gave her life to save the moon spirit. He sighed and sat beside Azula. A lonesome breeze blew softly through their hair, the water below them softly rushing over the rocks below the cliffs that surrounded the teen where they sat.

"Azula, have you ever truly loved anyone?" He asked her after a moment of silence. He didn't look at her as he waited for her answer. The melody of the night and the soft lull of the cricket-ants adding to the atmosphere.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you would understand." she said softly, yet irritatedly, the wind blowing her hair back revealing her distraught expression, hoping he would leave her alone if she refused to speak with the insistent warrior. She nearly growled to herself when she realized he was about to speak again.

"When Katara and I were kids we lost our mother during a fire nation raid. Somehow word had gotten to your father about a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka began, he spoke softly, yet clearly; his thoughts returning to that fateful day. "When the black soot began to fall, I looked at it confused, most of the older men of our tribe had seen the black snow before, recognizing it as a raid. Katara, who was rather close with our mother, ran to her for protection while I, being a born warrior went to try to help our father and men fight the foreigners." He gave a deep sigh looking over his shoulder at Azula, surprised she hadn't interrupted him. Seeing her expression as being calm and collected as the breeze flowed through her raven hair. Her golden eyes having lost their spark of fire since she started losing her mental stability. Sokka nearly gasped as he noticed the way her eyes sparkled from the nearly full moon's light. She was silent listening as she felt that he held jealousy for his sister as she did for Zuko, waiting for him to continue. She looked at the warrior with empathy the way his eyes looked lost within the past he was telling her about. She knew he was a great fighter, something she had often acknowledged to her companions while she pursued the Avatar and her brother. She looked away not wanting to seem weak in his eyes.

"See Katara found out at a rather young age she was a waterbender. She had a tantrum when I had accidentally broken her mirror; during that tantrum it began to snow within the house, which was unusual, as she continued the temperature fell and everything began to cover with ice. It was then when we all realized she was a waterbender. Mom praised her and began to dote on her more. I was slightly jealous at first, when Katara started demanding more and more of our mother's attention." he paused looking back over at Azula as she had a small smile on her face, her mind thinking that he knew what it was like for a parent to favor another, shunning the sibling who needed the attention and compassion.

"But it wasn't until I realized that Katara was learning how to keep her bending under control by helping our mother and spending more time with her. I have always been proud of my little sister. When the raid started Katara ran to find our mother, only to find the leader of the raiders in our house. Katara was told to find our dad. By the time she found him the raid was over and they soldier left as quickly as they came and everyone was so happy it was over, but that wasn't until I realized we lost our mother."

"Sounds to me like you resent your mother for favoring Katara." Azula sneered, adding her comments to the story. As the night droned on neither of them feeling the need to argue or fear the other. Both relying on each other for comfort, though Azula realized she had more in common with the older water tribe sibling then she would ever let on.

"No, quite the opposite. Not a day goes by that I don't wish my mother was around. I also think you feel the same." Sokka said softly, tears threatening to fill his cerulean eyes as he looked up at the moon. He knew his mother was gone for good, but he could feel her spirit when he felt lost or defeated. It gave him strength to continue protecting his tribe and family. He knew it was his job to support Katara; Just like Katara was always there for him.

"You're wrong, my mother only saw me as a monster. She favored Zuko because he was weak, pitiful. My father always got me the best tutors, anything I could ever want. Mother never spent time with me. Unless it was to scold me for hurting Zuko." She almost whispered, her mind strangely calm after hearing Sokka's story. Her eyes focused on the horizon with a far-off look, similar to the one she had when her, Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai had a campfire on Ember Island so many months ago. She could feel the tears that threatened to fill her eyes, but as always, she could hear her father's voice telling her crying was a weakness, and so she held the tears back from falling.

"Azula, you're not a monster and I highly doubt your mother saw you as one. If anything, Ozai had threatened her to keep her distance, knowing as long as Zuko was under his mother's influence he couldn't lie and manipulate him like he has you." Sokka said, before yawning standing up, he stretched his arms above his head. He looked down towards the princess. "It's late why don't we go back to the campsite and get some rest. We still have a long way to go." He offered his hand out to help the young woman up from her spot next to him. He saw her look at her hand, but turned away her stubbornness and pride too strong to accept his help.

Azula didn't respond as she pondered over what the water tribe warrior had said. She slowly stood up and walked back to the campsite with Sokka, neither one of them noticing Zuko had watched them, surprised at how composed Azula was sitting and conversing with Sokka.

*Zuko's Point of view*

I knew Azula was getting restless being surrounded by the gang. Keeping the peace between everyone was proving to be slightly more difficult than being in meetings at the palace. They had landed on the cliffs by chameleon bay. It had been several months since they had left the capital in search of his mother. He looked around the campsite smiling inwardly as it felt good to be traveling with his friends once again. Aang had curled up next to Appa with Momo curled up by his side. Toph, as usual had make an earth tent in which she was hidden away from the world but was also able to keep track if anything tried to attack them. Sokka was in his sleeping back his hand holding tight to his club. He was extremely wary of Azula traveling with them. Then there was Katara. I smiled as I looked towards my side where my girlfriend slept. Even in the moonlight she was a beautiful as ever. A slight wind blew through the trees and grass, causing her to shiver and move closer to my side. I chuckled softly, being a Fire bender, my body heat was always elevated which is one of the many perks Katara liked about me.

I looked around the group as my eyelids began to get heavy. Azula was sitting near the now smoldering fire pit. Her eyes unfocused, a clear sign her mind was beginning to unravel once again. I knew that if she tried anything Toph would be the first to react and encase her in earth until she calmed down. I sighed and laid next to Katara as sleep began to overtake me.

It had been several hours, the moon high in the sky when a sudden movement caught my attention. I looked around the campsite, illuminated by the light of the moon; Katara was still next to me, Aang was still next to his beloved pets. I did a mental check of everyone, as I looked around noticing Azula and Sokka were missing. Shaking my head to clear the fogginess of sleep from my head, carefully untangling myself from Katara's embrace as I was hoping not to wake her. I suddenly heard Azula's voice.

"I don't need a babysitter" I heard her say, smirking to myself guessing that her leaving camp alerted Sokka, knowing he had followed her to make sure she wasn't up to anything devious.

I followed their voices, thankful all my stealth training from being the blue spirit paid off. I avoided any twigs and hid within the shadows of the forest which surrounded us. I could feel the breeze had picked up, mentally kicking myself for not covering Katara with a blanked. I watched my sister and Sokka for a few moments, I turned to leave them be knowing if Azula attacked he could handle himself. But when I heard Sokka mention Katara I paused.

Why would he be talking about Katara to Azula? I asked myself, the rushing waves almost drowning out his voice.

"Most of the men in my tribe had seen the black snow before and knew it was a raid" I winced knowing the story he was telling Azula. I knew how it pained him to talk about how they had lost their mother. I stayed and listened wondering what the purpose of the tale had to do with my sister.

The night dragged on as the moon crept higher in the sky, as Sokka told of how Katara found out she was a bender. I had to stifle a laugh when he described Katara's tantrum. I felt happiness knowing Katara was as close to her mother as I had been to mine. Then when Azula accused Sokka of being jealous of his sister for demanding their mother's attention I felt sadness. I hadn't realized that by clinging to my mother I had caused Azula pain and anger, and caused her to run to Ozai. It was all my fault she was mentally unstable.

Once they finished talking, I saw Sokka stand, holding his hand out to Azula trying to be a gentleman. I shook my head when her pride got the better of her. I waited until they returned to camp before sneaking back myself. Azula laid beside a tree and shivered when the breeze picked back up. I walked over and draped a blanket over her. I made a silent vow to make things right between us.


End file.
